


Then were taken Loki's sons

by nerakrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harm to Children, Loss, Pain, Parents & Children, Punishment, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Loki, adopted son of Odin, true son of Laufey and Fárbauti. I have seven children and this is how they came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then were taken Loki's sons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fusion of MCU!Loki and Mythology!Loki and happened when I asked myself the question "What if MCU!Loki had all the children Mythology!Loki had? How would he feel about them and their fate?" 
> 
> I think it's fair to say that any crossover of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Norse Mythology will never be entirely accurate in either verse, but must stand on their own. This fic is set years after The Avengers, many years into Loki's punishment. 
> 
> Thank you to [mrs_jack_turner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner) for the beta. The title comes from Gylfaginning.

My name is Loki, adopted son of Odin, true son of Laufey and Fárbauti. I have seven children and this is how they came to be.

Fenrir is the firstborn. He is the product of something akin to a love affair between me and Angrboða, and for a long time I thought he was the way he was because of my own twisted fate or perhaps his mother. She is a jötunn, a beautiful one, and desired by many. Fenrir, our first son, is a wolf. He is no ordinary wolf, yet he is as mindless as others. He's dangerous and prophecies were spoken of him and for that, he was taken and bound down.

Our second child is Jörmungandr. Odin took him and cast him away, for there were prophecies spoken of him as well. He's a serpent and by now so large that he surrounds all of Midgard, and Thor, my so-called brother, has to fight him off.

The third is Hel, who was born in the image of a little girl. Was our curse then undone, that our third child would turn out to not be a monster? But alas, Hel has powers I, and others, do not have. The Æsir and Vanir were scared of her and how my and Angrboða's powers would have united in her, and so Odin took Hel and threw her into the underworld where she now rules over the dead.

And thus, I lost my first three children.

The love affair with Angrboða wasn't a long one. Perhaps calling it an affair of love would be incorrect or at the very least, stretching the truth. She is beautiful, alluring and manipulative - but so am I. We snared each other for the sport of it, for the thrill - and because we would neither walk away from the challenge. The children are a side product of the affair and when we lost the children, the affair ended.

I returned to my wife.

Sigyn, I married out of love and I hurt her deeply when I left her, however briefly. She is utterly devoted to me, for reasons I cannot understand - even now. Sigyn is everything Angrboða isn't. She belongs to the race of Æsir into which I am adopted. Where Angrboða brings sorrow, Sigyn brings victory, though never to me, I'm afraid. She is deeply loyal to her people and to me, but her powers do not extend to single individuals. As is for the best.

I returned to her and offered no apology. With three children lost to me and burdened with the unbearable pain thereof, perhaps she didn't need me to. She never asked.

Our first son and my fourth child is Nari. He grew up into a strapping young man, with no powers of his own to speak of. I do sometimes wonder if he hadn't been killed, had he been able to defend himself against magic, but speculation is futile.

He lived for many years and lived to see his younger brothers born, and to grow up with them.

My fifth child is Sleipnir, an eight-legged horse. Sigyn spoke not a word of the incident, for which I am grateful. I gave birth to him myself, which was a peculiar and painful experience, but one I had to endure. His father is the mightiest horse in existence and is very intelligent and very strong. Sleipnir has inherited his intelligence and I am glad that he is not as mindless as Fenrir and Jörmungandr. He cannot speak, but we understand each other and he is a kind creature.

Odin took him for his own horse, and so I lost my fourth son, not to death or tragedy, but to the enslavement of service.

Sigyn bore me another son, Narfi. My fifth son and sixth child. He is very much like his older brother, Nari, and people often mistake them for each other to the point where it is believed that they are one and the same. It amuses them greatly and they often play games with their friends and family. It pleases me to say they inherited this from me.

Narfi, too, is now lost to me. It became their downfall to be so alike, for alas, they were both taken.

My seventh child and sixth son is Váli, whose full parentage I have vowed to never disclose. He is a bright child, a true pleasure to the eye and of a kind disposure. Sigyn loves him as much as I do. She never asked where he came from and I only told her that he is mine. Váli is my youngest and he is mine alone.

It is a tragedy that all my children should have unlucky fates. Váli was not killed, but he was transformed into a wolf and forced to kill his brothers, Nari and Narfi. He lives with this knowledge now, and he lives with the shame of his deeds, and that is a fate much crueler than simple death.

And myself, I am punished with the fate of my children along with my own. I have been banished from Asgard for my crimes against Midgard and bound with the entrails of my two beautiful trickster sons. Were it not for my devoted wife, I would also be in eternal pain from the poison dripping onto me, but she protects me from this small thing.

I wait until I am able to unleash myself, and when I am free I will bring Ragnarok down onto the nine realms. I have lived an unlucky life and I have tainted my loved ones with my misfortune. My volatile nature should not be a burden on anyone but me and I alone should be punished for my deeds, but this is not so. I am not at fault for living, but it is my responsibility to avenge my children and bring about the doom of those who torment them.

I will release Fenrir from his bounds.

This is my prophecy and the prophecy of my children and so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor executive decisions I made: Nari and Narfi are two seperate people and not one person with two names (as is speculated). Fenrir is released by Loki (and not Fenrir's two sons, as happens in the mythology). Hel has her powers from birth and not as a gift from Odin (as in the mythology).


End file.
